dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Apollo
UNDER CONSTRUCTION |Affiliations = Mt. Olympus, Twelve Olympians |Status = Active |Ranking = Olympian God Chief God of Olympus }} Apollo (Attic, Ionic, and Homeric Greek: Ἀπόλλων, Apollōn (GEN Ἀπόλλωνος); Doric: Ἀπέλλων, Apellōn; Arcadocypriot: Ἀπείλων, Apeilōn; Aeolic: Ἄπλουν, Aploun; Latin: Apollō, Japanese: アッパロー, apparoo) is one of the twelve Olympians, and the son of Zeus and the Titanes Leto, and the current Chief God of the Greek pantheon on Olympus. Biography Birth & Childhood After Zeus and his siblings defeated the titans and Cronos and casted them into Tartarus, Zeus had a affair with the titaness Leto. When Zeus' wife and sister discovered this affair and that Leto pregnant by Zeus, she had forbidden Leto to give birth on terra firma, and soon after kidapped Eileithyia, the Greek goddess of childbirth to keep Leto to enter labour. When Leto wandered and began to lose hope in giving birth to her children, the sea god Poseidon raises a land that is not land, nor a island and not classified as terra firma. Going to the island with the help of Poseidon, he allowed the titan to stay on the island. Since Leto can not give birth due to Hera, all of the Olympians tricked Hera in releasing by gifting the Queen a necklace of 8.2 meters long. With the goddess released, leto finally entered labour. During her labour, the inhabitants of the island helepd Leto, along with Eileithyia to give birth to twins, with Artemis being the first to be born, and soon after Apollo was the born. After giving birth, Leto had Apollo and Artemis in her arms as the goddess of childbirth then after cared after the titan til she no longer needed it. Youth After 4 days being born, Apollo had already grown up to almost 6ft tall, and when he was told Hera sent Python to molesate his mother during pregnacy, he went to visit the Smith God and prayed and begged for bow and arrows. Upon request, Hephaestus forged a silver bow with enchanted arrows. Upon recieving them, he tracked down Python and was able to corner and kill it. However, since Python was a son of Gaia, Zeus punished Apollo by having him serve as a mortal for one year, and he went to Thessaly where he served King Admetus. Personality Apollo is a gentle, and caring deity and one of the more beloeved Greek deities. As the God of Light & Sun, he shines the path from within the darkness, and protects mankind as the God of Healing. Despite his caring nature, he does demonstrate a war-like personality he's one of the important gods in Sparta, a military nation. Apollo had demonstrated some form of anger in Ancient greece on few occasions, such with the muscal contest with the god, Pan. During the contest, only Midas questions the Justice God's music, and in retaliation, Apollo turned his ears to donkey. Appearance Apollo is depicted, or is shown as one of the most beautiful of the Greek gods, he was so beautiful, he shined as the Sun. Due to this, Apollo must hide his appearance in armour seeing his very appearance represents the Sun itself. Abilities & Powers Equipment Weaknesses Trivia/Notes Category:Gods